1993 European Grand Prix
11 April |officialname = XXXVIII Sega European Grand Prix |circuit = Donington Park |location = Leicestershire, United Kingdom |circuittype = Permanent racing facility |lapdistance = 4.023 |laps = 76 |distance = 305.748 |pole = Alain Prost |polenation = FRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:10.458 |fastestlap = 1:18.029 |fastestlapdriver = Ayrton Senna |fastestlapnation = BRA |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 57 |winner = Ayrton Senna |winnernation = BRA |winnerteam = |second = Damon Hill |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Alain Prost |thirdnation = FRA |thirdteam = }} The XXXVIII Sega European Grand Prix, otherwise known as the 1993 European Grand Prix, was the third round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Donington Park circuit in Leicestershire, UK, on the 11 April 1993.'European GP, 1993', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2019), https://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr535.html, (Accessed 25/07/2019) The race would see Ayrton Senna claim what was is widely regarded as he greatest victory, battling torrential rain and changeable conditions. The trip to Donington Park would mark the return of the European Grand Prix to the F1 calendar, which had last been staged at Brands Hatch in 1985. The concept returned after the proposed Asian Grand Prix at Autopolis failed to materialise, resulting in an April trip to the centre of the United Kingdom. Qualifying would see Alain Prost duel for pole position with teammate Damon Hill, with the former emerging ahead. Michael Schumacher was best of the rest in his updated , with Senna starting in fourth for . The race itself would be heralded by heavy rain, with the entire field starting on wet tyres. Prost duly eased away to claim an early lead ahead of Hill, while Schumacher was so focused on keeping Senna at bay into the first corner that he allowed the new of Karl Wendlinger to slither its way through to third. That sparked what would go down in history as one of the greatest opening laps in F1 history, with Senna sweeping past Schumacher through Redgate, before slithering ahead of Wendlinger at the Craner Curves. The Brazilian then dived past Hill as they hit the brakes for Coppice Corner, before reeling in Prost down the back straight to lunge past the #2 Williams into the Melbourne Hairpin. With that Senna was away, as behind Wendlinger and Senna's teammate Michael Andretti smashed into one-another. That promoted Rubens Barrichello into the top four, the Brazilian having passed Schumacher on the opening lap, while Prost and Hill retained second and third. Once the rain passed the circuit quickly began to dry, with the first stops for slicks coming on lap ten, with Prost briefly leading when Senna made his stop. However, moments after the Frenchman made his stop the rain would return, prompting him to abandon second in favour of another set of wets. Hill followed his teammate in, while Senna held out for four laps before he made his stop, only for the rain to stop again and the lead trio to stop for slicks. This time, however, Senna's pitcrew would cost the Brazilian twenty seconds, handing the lead back to Prost. However, just as the field got their tyres up to temperature the rain once again began to pound the circuit, prompting Prost and Hill to sweep into the pits once more. Senna, in-contrast, would gamble on the rain passing as quickly as it had before, and hence opted not to stop to regain the lead. That ultimately proved to be the right call, for no sooner had Prost and Hill rejoined then they were sent back into the pits for slick tyres. This time it was Prost who had the issue, losing a full lap after stalling, while Barrichello moved into second, opting to stay out on wets in hopes of seeing the rain return. The rain did indeed return, although by that staged the young Brazilian had burned through his wets and stopped for slicks. Senna, meanwhile, would sweep into the pits, only to see that his pitcrew were not ready to make the change. He duly shot through the pitlane, recording fastest lap as he did so, only for the rain to stop midway through the next lap resulting in Senna deciding to stay out. For one final time the rain would return, with everyone, including Senna, swapping to wets for a final fling. Senna duly powered home to claim victory, almost a full lap ahead of Hill, while Barichello was denied a brilliant third place late on by a fuel pressure issue, handing the final podium spot to Prost. Background Victory for Ayrton Senna saw the Brazilian move to his familiar lead position in the Championship, leaving his home race six clear of former leader Alain Prost. Their closest challenger after the opening two rounds was Damon Hill, with the Brit tied on six points with compatriot Mark Blundell. Michael Schumacher, meanwhile, would round out the top five, with ten drivers on the board after the opening two races. In the Constructors Championship, meanwhile, it was a tie for the lead, with and ending the weekend level on sixteen points. Third, meanwhile, would be occupied by , already ten off the lead duo, while and completed the top five. Those two were similarly tied on four points apiece, with eight constructors having already scored in . Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Lehto would start the race from the pitlane. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Barrichello was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. Milestones * First World Championship Grand Prix to be staged at Donington Park.'1993 European GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1993&gp=European%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 25/07/2019) ** Also the first European Grand Prix to be held since 1985. * Michael Schumacher entered his 25th Grand Prix. * Ayrton Senna claimed his 38th victory.'3. Europe 1993', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1993/europe.aspx, (Accessed 25/07/2019) ** Senna also recorded his nineteenth and final fastest lap. * claimed their 101st win as a constructor. ** Engine partners secured their 162nd win. ** This was also the 240th podium finish for a McLaren chassis. Standings Ayrton Senna would leave Donington Park with a well enhanced Championship lead after the opening three rounds, ending the weekend on 26 points. That meant that the Brazilian was twelve clear of closest challenger and arch-rival Alain Prost, meaning Senna could already afford to miss a race and still retain his lead. Elsewhere, Damon Hill had retained third ahead of Mark Blundell, while Johnny Herbert completed the top five. In the Constructors Championship it had been another dead-heat between and , with the two British squads leaving Donington with 26 points apiece. It was the latter who led the Championship, however, having registered two wins to Williams' one, before a nineteen point gap back to the team in third. That team would be former F1 giants , who found themselves a point clear of and . Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:Grand Prix articles Category:European Grand Prix Category:1993 Grands Prix Category:Formula One races in the United Kingdom